


Chloroform Boy

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Before Ash Vs. The Evil Dead, Implied Stalking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "how about a delusional character of your choice that thinks that he and the reader are meant to be even though they haven't met."(Title based on the song Chloroform Girl by Polkadot Cadaver. It's not really relevant to the fic but I wanted to mention it because I was listening to it when I wrote this.)





	Chloroform Boy

It’s not a coincidence at this point. It can’t be. First you’d started showing up at the store, and that was understandable, that was forgivable. But now here you were at the bar Ash often frequents when he’s not quite feeling himself.

He’s attractive for his age, and he knows it. Ash doesn’t blame you for being interested. But you seem like a nice kid, and about half his age. The last thing you need is him in your life.

And he doesn’t want that.

Well he does but he cares far too much for you to put you in danger.

He’s imagined many times the life the two of you would share if he’d allow himself to give in to your flirtations.

But no matter how many times he imagines it, things always go wrong.

The two of you are happy, at least for a little while, Ash is even able to get over some of his commitment and buy you an engagement ring. After all, even in his fantasies he knows he’s not as young as he used to be, and he wants to lock you down.

But even in his fantasies Ash can’t be happy. He’s planning to propose and then it happens. Deadites. You’re shared house in ruins.

So no, Ash doesn’t humor you. He knows better than to. It doesn’t stop him from watching you though. He watches you order a drink, talking happily about your days work, unaware of Ash’s watching you.

Yes unaware. You don’t know the affect you have on Ash, since, truly, your existence in his life is nothing more than a coincidence. Any flirty smiles, or glances his way are nothing more than Ash reading far too much into a nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
